The present invention is directed to systems for displaying photographs and similar items in a pleasing manner. The prior art shows several examples of systems for holding or displaying objects, but none has the desired degree of simplicity and reliability that is sought in the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,762 and 7,100,317 each provide a device for displaying a picture or photograph, but do not provide for a way to display more than a single photograph at a time. In addition, each provides no way to support the display device other than directly onto a horizontal surface, such as a table or a shelf.
Other prior art devices provide for more than a single photograph or object, but do not provide for a display device that is easy to use, i.e., to change the objects, also provide for a way to hold the devices securely. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,942 discloses a system for displaying compact discs, using a series of vertical and horizontal members. The horizontal members have a horizontal groove for holding compact discs in a loose manner, rather than holding them securely. In addition, this disclosure does not specify how the horizontal members are supported on the vertical members, other than very heavy and awkward-looking support members.
Another prior art invention in this field, U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,620, uses frames to secure and display album covers for phonographic records. The album covers are captured in vertical slots of horizontal slats, the horizontal slats being part of a frame for holding the album covers. The covers must be fully inserted from the side, and thus are not easily removed from the frame. In addition, there is no detail on how the frame is assembled other than that the members are made of solid wood pieces. These frames would thus be heavy and, because of the shape of method of making the slots, would also be difficult to use.
U.S. Design Pat. D405,306 is similar to the above two multiple-object display devices, in the sense that it also depicts a frame or wall grid. The illustrations in the design patent seem to be made from solid objects, such as wood or plastic. It is not obvious how the components are held together, and there are no obvious slots for holding photographs or other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,468 discloses a frame support system for holding frames, such as framed art work or similar objects. This system would not enable a user to support photos or art work independently, since each object would still require a frame or other support. In this system, for instance, the frame support system would provide a way to support frames via a wire attached to the rear of the frame. This system would be more elegant than a wall anchor and nail support, but would still require separate frames for each object.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved frame support without the disadvantages of the above prior art devices. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.